


Silver Dragon and Sorcerer, part 2/银龙与法师•二

by blahblahzhou



Series: Silver Dragon and Sorcerer/银龙与法师 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Snippets
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou





	Silver Dragon and Sorcerer, part 2/银龙与法师•二

圣•诺兰历728年春

风开始变暖了，银龙低空掠过南地一望无际的森林时，心里这样想着。它虽然不像蓝色的同类那样需要冬眠，但想起冬天北海的寒风，还是让它不快地摇摇尾巴。

和银龙同样颜色的同类很少，它是唯一一只在大陆上乱窜的，其他的都不知躲在龙岛的什么角落。它们不被其他龙喜欢——红龙可以喷火，蓝龙可以吐冰雾，绿龙有毒烟，黑龙有最锋利的爪牙和最强悍的肉体，可是银龙一张嘴只有可笑的治愈魔法。

不过无所谓，银龙喜欢自己。它的鳞片亮闪闪的多漂亮，比其他那些龙费尽心机收集的珠宝还闪亮；治愈魔法也很方便，和龙打完架后，张张嘴它的美丽鳞片就又光亮如新了。

银龙还喜欢珠宝、鲜花和人类。珠宝很漂亮，鲜花很好闻，人类很有趣。自从学会了怎么变成人形，龙经常混迹在人类当中。它给自己起了个名字叫Eames，学习像人类那样走路和吃东西，学习像人类那样打扮自己。虽然好几次被识破只能羞愧地落荒而逃，但总体上来说，大陆比无聊沉闷的龙岛和北海强多了。

而且有些人类又漂亮又好闻又有趣。几年前银龙刚过六百岁的时候，游荡到东方群山里，在那里碰到过一只它闻过的最美味的人类。不不，与其说是像食物的味道，不如说更像伴侣。

想到这儿龙仿佛又闻到了那种味道，它抽抽鼻孔，确定了自己不是在幻想。香味越来越浓，龙兴奋地向源头掠去，在一处树木稀疏的缓坡上找到了目标。缓坡上的林间空地上有奇怪的花纹，花纹中心站着一只人类，身上散发的香味几乎让银龙晕眩。

这地方真方便降落，银龙兴高采烈地想着，落在人类的身边，翅膀扑腾扇起无数草叶。

它把脑袋贴近人类的脸，深深吸了口气，草叶和人类的头发一起乱飞。银龙兴奋地摇着尾巴，没在意人类脸上那它看不懂的表情——惊诧而决绝。

人类把手掌贴在龙的额头上——掌心似乎有花纹，龙的尾巴摇动得更欢快了。

突然有光芒从人类的手掌中散开，银龙被比自己鳞片更闪亮的光线罩住，感觉迷惑、惊惧、无所适从又有些飘飘然。它觉得无法扇动翅膀无法摇动脑袋无法挥动爪子，越来越强烈的光线和越来越浓烈的香气捆紧了它，龙努力地张开嘴想发出魔法，即使是治愈魔法也好，如果能帮它摆脱现在这种晕乎乎的感觉……

“啊……”龙惊诧地发现自己的嘴里发出了人类的呻吟。

光线似乎在他出声的瞬间减弱了，香气却更加浓烈。龙睁开眼，发现那只很好闻的人类压在自己身体上——自己赤裸裸的人类身体上。

变成人形应该穿衣服，他想。为什么我的手脚不能动，他又想。我应该说点什么，人类喜欢说话，他还想。

“嗯……”龙张开嘴就被人类打断了。

“你叫什么名字，美丽的银龙？”

天呐他的声音真好听，味道也更浓了，银龙觉得自己又晕乎乎的了。而且他说我是美丽的！龙没有鳞片保护的脸上慢慢变红，他想帅气地正式介绍自己，却结结巴巴地说了出来。

“我……我是伟大的……伟大的银龙Eames。”

“我是法师Arthur。”人类说完，把自己嘴唇贴在龙那丰满的唇上，舌头温和却不由分说地顶进去。龙迷迷糊糊地微张开嘴，几秒钟后就开始饥渴地吸吮人类嘴里的甘泉，他觉得这个比龙岛上圣泉的味道还好。

人类放开他的嘴的时候，龙还觉得意犹未尽，想爬起来继续追逐人类的甘泉，但手脚都似乎被捆住。他扭头看向手腕，上面被印上了奇怪的花纹，脚腕上似乎也是——和人类掌心的差不多，真漂亮但是真麻烦，龙不满地扭动起来。

就在这时龙感受到了顶在自己屁股上的，一个硬硬的东西。

是了，是伴侣的味道。龙虽然没有交配过，但撞破同类的好事狠狠打上一架的事儿他做过不止一回。他觉得身上的力气都向下涌向下涌，涌到了——他低下头，之前自己的人类身体上两腿间那个不知做什么用的东西站起来了。

龙感觉到一种急迫，想要摸摸人类，想要被人类摸摸，但是不能动。他呻吟着，努力在脑海里搜寻人类称呼伴侣的词儿：“Darling……”

“嘘……”人类回应银龙，俯身在龙的脖子上又舔又啃。

银龙痒得笑出来：“人类，你的牙没有我的尖……你要和我交配吗？”

“Eames，叫我Arthur。”那个硬硬的东西在龙双腿间的入口处蹭着，人类做了一个手势，那里突然有了湿滑的感觉，硬硬的物体马上就要攻破入口处软肉的脆弱防线。

绝对是交配，龙红着脸吸了一口气。

人类把掌心再次贴到龙的额头上，双唇又吐出了让龙目眩神迷的好听声音：“Eames，跟我念，我，银龙Eames，愿意做法师Arthur的伙伴，伴其左右，听其所命，分享我的一切，直到死亡将我们分离。”

香气越来越浓烈了，银龙看着那两片张张合合的淡粉薄唇，觉得满足人类所有的心愿就是自己龙生的最大愿望。

“我……”

硬硬的东西狠狠地刺了进来。

“我……银龙Eames……”龙像自己最爱吃的离水的大马哈鱼一样大张着嘴努力喘着，“愿意做……”

硬硬的长长的东西抽了出去又刺了回来。

“做……法师Arthur的伙伴……”

硬硬的长长的粗粗东西反复贯穿龙的身体。

“伴……其左右，听其……其所命……分享……”

硬硬的长长的粗粗的热热的东西快把龙的内部熔化掉了。

“我的一切……直到死亡嗯……嗯……死亡将啊啊啊啊……我们分离……啊……”

滚烫的洪流填满银龙的内部，他自己也似乎在那瞬间爆炸成了一小块一小块的银色碎片，在光芒覆盖的空间内狂乱飞舞。

终于光芒慢慢暗淡，香气慢慢消散，银龙的碎片也似乎各归其位拼回那条完整的龙。

这就是交配吗？银龙迷迷糊糊地想着，睁开眼。

Arthur的薄唇弯起讽刺的笑，Eames突然发现自己能看懂人类的情绪了。人类把右手轻扣在龙的喉咙：“你是我的了，Eames。”

脑海里突兀地浮出他以前从没听到过的词——主人，银龙的牙齿深深陷入下唇，一条有尊严的自由的伟大的龙怎么可以有主人？

但是另一种顿悟和下体越来越剧烈的刺痛一起击穿了龙的胸口。

我再也不能自由自在地翱翔了。


End file.
